<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And They Were Coworkers! by YOHLIX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051379">And They Were Coworkers!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOHLIX/pseuds/YOHLIX'>YOHLIX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Top Bang Chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOHLIX/pseuds/YOHLIX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“mr. grey will you see now,” but it’s actually mr. bang this time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan &amp; Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And They Were Coworkers!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjeeties/gifts">hanjeeties</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is just a thing i had sitting in my wattpad drafts. pls enjoy,, it’s not my best but chapter 2 will be longer and better.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That shot makes my ass look too big."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix pulls the screen of his camera away and peers at his colleague. "Jisung, there's a police raid happening behind you. No one's going to be looking at your butt."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There's never been a good story without a good butt," Jisung states as if it's a matter of fact, leaning back in his chair and flicking a paper crane across his deck. It hits Felix's thigh where he's leaning against the metal surface.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We have Seungmin, Minho... yet... yet <em>you're</em> our top reporter." Felix folds his hands over the camera in his lap and smiles. "All you're missing is the red ball on your nose."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung hums in thought. "That might increase our ratings. I'll think about it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"F-Felix?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Someone calls his name and he looks up from where Jisung's making a funny face to see Changbin, the editor-in-chief. Seo Changbin is a generally fidgety and soften spoken man, but he seems to grow even shyer around Felix. Jisung theorizes it's because he has a crush on him; Felix always argues back that Changbin is happily engaged (to a woman) and that he's probably just intimidated in the way most people are by the deep voice and sharp eyes. It's an eternal debate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right now, though, he seems even more nervous than usual. It comes into question how such a mouse of a man got to be the head honcho amongst the worker ants. Jisung's told Felix on a few drunk occasions that he genuinely thinks it's the workings of black magic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's up?" Felix quirks an eyebrow, sliding off the desk and leaving his camera for Jisung to make unauthorized footage cuts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Changbin pushes up his eyeglasses. "Um." He tugs at his ID badge, then at the sleeves of his beige sweater. "Mr. Bang," his voice gets caught in his throat and he swallows, "Mr. Bang is paging for you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, did he say what he wants?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung makes a comment under his breath that Felix can't hear the subject matter of — but he can guess. He steps on the toe of Jisung's red-soled dress shoe and Changbin flinches harder than the cackling reporter does.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"N-no. He just said it was urgent." Changbin lowers his voice as his eyes dart around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hmm." Felix casts a brief glance to the hallway that houses their director's private office. Then he smiles at Changbin and sets a hand on his shoulder, internally laughing at how wide his eyes get. "Well, guess I'll find out."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slips away and makes it down the hall, bowing at the secretary as he passes. Then he knocks on the big black door with <em>BANG</em> printed in intimidating silver letters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There's an instant, "Come in."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Am I in trouble?" Felix asks when he pokes his head in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan turns his head from the computer to Felix's shit-eating smile. "How's your day been?" The young CEO asks after the door is shut behind Felix.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Normal." Felix saunters towards the white leather chair on his side of Chan's desk, plopping down in it and letting himself spin around a few times. "We covered a story this morning."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What was it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix picks up a travel mug and takes a sip. It's disappointingly, but not surprisingly, water. "A cat got stuck in a tree."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's exciting." Chan laughs through his nose and leans across his desk. "I called you in because I wanted to tell you that we're having a date night."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You couldn't have just texted me?" Felix rolls his eyes when Chan shrugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I wanted to see y–"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And '<em>tell</em>' me? It's a Friday night. What if I had other plans?" Felix huffs, crossing his arms on top of the desk. His glare follows Chan as he stands and fastens the button of his suit coat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, what?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan shrugs again. "Do you... Have any plans?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I <em>might</em> be free." Felix hums and spins away from Chan to stare through a floor-to-ceiling window at the city. Buildings are starting to light up as the sun sets. "It depends on what our date night is supposed to entail."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan leans down behind him, voice next to his ear. "How does a couple bottles of Cristal rosé and the hot tub sound? We can watch ‘Casablanca’ and I'll make chicken <em>parmigiana</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix laughs in spite of himself. "Hm, you drive a hard bargain."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Will you come over?" Chan's hands slide over Felix's shoulders and down his chest. "I bought something for us, too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix rolls his head to his shoulder and lets his eyes fall closed as Chan presses a kiss against the corner of his jaw. "What'd you get? Gimme a hint."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's red." Chan's teeth graze the shell of Felix's ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Red?" Felix wants to comment something like <em>really, that's all I get</em>? But it's probably best not to complain when Chan's hand is going down his shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Chan turns the chair around and pulls Felix up by his collar into a kiss that tells Felix exactly why he was called in here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck, Felix."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Chan," Felix gasps out, tripping backwards and hitting the edge of the desk. Chan's kiss is sloppy, all breathing desperately into Felix's mouth and clicking their teeth together. "Chan, we shouldn't," Felix manages to get out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan's hand presses harshly against the back of Felix's neck at the base of his head, settling then and there that he's made up his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He bites Felix's bottom lip as he pulls away and watches it pop back, swollen and pink. "Fuck, you're beautiful." Chan grips Felix's hair and yanks his head back to kiss his chin. Then his mouth moves down his throat and sucks at a spot right above his collarbone, while his other hand holds Felix's shirt out of the way. "Are you wearing my cologne?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The $200 Valentino. God, it smells like sex." Felix moans, white knuckling the desk as he wills himself to keep his hips still. "Smells like you. So good."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan pulls his mouth away and shoves his knee up before Felix can whine about it. He lurches forward, burying his face in Chan's shoulder and digging his nails into his back. Felix ruts his hips forward and lets out a broken cry muffled by the fabric of Chan's suit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I wonder how quickly you'd come just from riding my thigh?" Chan smirks at their reflection in the window behind his desk, the ragged shuddering of Felix's torso as he bites down on his own hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, please," he begs hoarsely, "Please touch me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He contradicts himself as he finds a steady pace, bouncing and sighing and grasping at Chan's hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm afraid I don't have anything in here to fuck you with," Chan says in mock-pity. Not even <em>he</em> stocks condoms and lube in his office, but he's thinking that may change after tonight. The way Felix whimpers is almost heartbreaking enough for Chan to feel bad. Almost. He presses impossibly closer, trapping Felix's aching erection in between his own pelvis and the older boy's thigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix writhes against Chan, choking out his name. "I need more. <em>More</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shh," Chan hushes him, tearing his eyes off the reflection when Felix leans away, setting his hands behind him and letting his head fall back to expose his throat. His hair hangs back, lips parted, and he moans like he's melting when two of Chan's fingers push into his mouth. Felix's movements stutter as his tongue is pressed down and he puckers his lips, then Chan is pulling his fingers out. "Get on your knees."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix does as he's told as the top of his head is pressed down, wobbling and gripping onto Chan as he kneels. He watches, out of breath, as Chan unbuckles his leather belt. "Sir, I think you should let me off work early," Felix weakly suggests, chest heaving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan takes a moment to appreciate how Felix is looking up at him, cheeks rosy and hair tousled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you have somewhere important to be, Mr. Lee?" Chan raises an eyebrow and unzips his slacks. To say Felix's mouth starts watering is <em>not</em> an understatement. He scoots closer, delicately gripping the elastic of Chan's tightening underwear with fascinated wide eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He licks his lips and looks up. Then he nods. "Yessir."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan's smile is crooked as he grips the desk behind Felix next to either side of his head. "Better make this quick, then."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix pulls down Chan's pants and underwear in one rough tug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He starts at the thick base of Chan's cock, licking around it and kissing across his groin and lower stomach. Then the tip of his tongue trails up the shaft, tracing the throbbing vein there until he's lapping precome from the tip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lets his jaw slack, opening his mouth and taking Chan into it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan — because of the urgency of this specific situation, but also because he's never patient — fucks up into Felix's throat as soon as he feels the back of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not having a gag reflex doesn't make it any easier to breathe. Felix lets in air through his nose as he tries to keep his throat relaxed. He swallows around the painful burn and stretch. The back of his head taps against the desk as Chan's hips snap. His cock is pulsing against Felix's tongue, sending the same feeling to in between his spread legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan can tell from how Felix's eyes are drooping how close he is. Tear tracks stain his cheeks as his head rocks back and forth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You gonna come from me fucking your face?" <em>That's so hot</em>. Chan moves quicker, chasing after his release to reach it at the same time as Felix.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan holds Felix's head in between his hands as the boy's body goes stiff under him. A moan is ripped from his chest, straining up his throat and around Chan as he comes undone in his pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix looks so beyond fucked out as Chan stills. He wants more than anything to come all over the dazed look on Felix's face, but he knows he shouldn't. Not in here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Felix pulls away weakly and wraps a hand around Chan, pumping lazily until his cock is twitching in his fingers and dripping on his wrist. Chan's hand replaces Felix's to aim at his open mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan mostly releases on Felix's tongue, but streaks of white land on his cheek, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix swallows, wipes a thumb over his cheek, and sucks on it. He pulls it out of his mouth with a pop. His eyes close. "Holy shit, I'm tired."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Here." Chan grabs the chair after more or less getting his dick stuffed back in his pants. "Sit down."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix lets himself be pulled up from the floor and set in the chair. His eyes stay closed. "That was... that was good."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah?" Chan's voice travels to the other side of the desk as he takes his own seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix nods. "Yeah. Don't know what I'm gonna do about this, though." He gestures to the sticky wet spot in his lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A slight pause.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So. Is date night a go?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, you've earned your date night."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was my ao3 debut... SCARY</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>